The Dream
by scrtvirus
Summary: apakah kalian percaya dengan mimpi? Mungkin sebagian orang hanya menganggap itu bunga tidur. Tapi, bagaimana jika itu menyangkut dengan jodoh masa depan kalian? Apakah kalian percaya itu benar? CHANBAEK FanFiction... .
1. Chapter 1

The Dream

Hai hai readernim,,, saya datang dengan cerita ChanBaek yang mungkin membosankan.. kkkkk :D,, sebenarnya ini hanya cerita cerita sederhana yang terjadi dilingkungan sekitar saya, baik di tempat khursus, lingkungan sekolah dan semua yang saya alami bersama rekan-rekan seangkatan saya. sedikit ispirasi dari FF ChanBaek yang pernah say abaca dulu. :D.. Jadi, maaf jika ini akan membosankan atau sangat saya mencoba mulai menulis lagi setelah sekian lama. .. jadi,, mohon bantuannyanya *Bow. Dan HAPPY READING^^

Cast:

Park Chanyeol, Byun BaekHyun, and others member EXO..

Summary: apakah kalian percaya dengan mimpi? Mungkin sebagian orang hanya menganggap itu bunga tidur. Tapi, bagaimana jika itu menyangkut dengan jodoh masa depan kalian? Apakah kalian percaya itu benar? Jika tidak, apakah ChanYeol entah begitu bodoh, sampai mempercayai mimpi tentang siapa istri- ralat, maksudku suaminya nanti. Ia percaya dengan mimpi yang beberapa kali hinggap kealam bawah sadarnya, menampilkan bagaimana ia yang telah memiliki keluarga dengan sesosok namja mungil. Dan ternayata, namja itu adalah seorang ketua dari club Hapkido di sekolahnya.

CHAPTER 1.

…

Pagi itu adalah pagi terakhir ChanYeol menikmati liburan musim dinginnya. Dan artinya, besok adalah minggu pertama bulan febuari yang tentunya menjadi hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim dingin satu bulan penuh. Dan juga sebagai gerbang menuju hari hari nerakanya. Oh sialnya, itu memang hari menuju neraka yang entah bagaimana belajar adalah kegiatan yang menyiksanya.

Tentu saja, bukan hanya sekedar datang sekolah, istirahat dan pulang. Ini menjelang semester untuk naik ke tingkat ketiga dan itu juga berarti ia harus menjalani tambahan belajar hingga larut malam bersama Kris, JongIn dan Sehun, sahabat sahabatnya.

Setelah memikirkan hari hari beratnya kedepan, Chanyeol bergerak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Menatap cermin di depannya setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya.

Dan bayangan-bayangan mimpi sejak beberapa hari lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Layaknya film yang di putar ulang. Ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengusirnya. Tapi itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia teringat oleh ucapan JongIn yang mengatakan bahwa 'bisa saja itu adalah tanda bahwa kau akan bertemu dengan calon kekasihmu' setelah ia menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya itu. Dan entah bagaimana, ia ternyata mempercayai itu.

…

Siangnya, Chanyeol di ajak untuk menemani kakanya –Yura- untuk belanja bulanan. Chanyeol sebenarnya berniat untuk tidak akan kemana-mana hari itu, hanya saja dengan cukup banyak paksaan dari sang noona tercinta, akhirnya ia berakhirlah di sini. Pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul.

"yeol,, dorong dengan benar. Kau bisa menabrak siapapun jika kau mendorongnya seperti itu." Celoteh Yura.

Selagi Yura memilih-milih sayuran, Chanyeol pergi sebentar untuk ke toilet. Yang berada beberapa lantai di atas. Bukan untuk melarikan diri, hanya saja ia benar-benar membutuhkan toilet sekarang.

ChanYeol sedikit kurang nyaman dengan keributan yang terjadi di luar Toilet. Ketika selesai mencuci tangannya, ia terperanjat kaget dengan benturan entah apa bersama denga pintu depan. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang anak yang telihat seperti berandalan tersungkur di pintu masuk toilet. Dan seorang anak yang sedikit lebih kecil menariknya di kerah baju.

"aku tak suka keributan, hanya saja kau sepertinya salah mengganggu orang. Dan caramu itu benar-benar tidak lucu sama sekali." Chanyeol mendengar dengan jelas ucapan anak itu. Chanyeol berkedip dua kali. Kagum dengan keberanian anak yang terlihat mungil itu.

"sudahlah BaekHyun, kita pergi sekarang." Terdengar suara lain di sana, juga tangan seseorang yang menarik tangan namja itu. Dan mereka pergi. Dan Chanyeol merasa sedikit familiar dengan namja mungil itu.

Sedangkan namja yang tersungkur itu, terlihat berdecih sebal sebelum berdiri dan memperbaiki bajunya dan bergumam sumpah serapahnya sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, ia bangun dengan sedikit terlambat. Yura sejak tadi menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dan meneriaki ChanYeol agar bangun. Ini adalah hari pertama masuk dan ia tak akan membiarkan ChanYeol bermalas-malasan. Sedangkan ChanYeol, ia telah bangun. Hanya saja, ada sedikit yang berbeda dari nya. Terlihat beberapa kali melamun.

"Ya Tuhan, kemarin itu tenyata adalah namja yang selalu ku mimpikan" pekiknya saat berhadapan dengan cermin di kamar mandi. Dan hal itu membuat Yura kembali meneriakinya agar segera bergegas.

Setibanya di sekolah, Chanyeol bertemu dengan 3 sahabatnya di tambah dengan Tao, anak tingkat satu yang menjadi pacar Kris di kantin sekolah.

"oh gawat.." ChanYeol terlihat sedikit heboh. Jongin menariknya agar duduk di sampingya.

"memang apa yang terjadi sih Hyung?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"aku bertemu namja yang aku mimpikan." Ujar ChanYeol semangat. Jongin menatap ChanYeol dengan raut wajah yang sedikit sulit di mengerti oleh Chanyeol. Dan begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya sebelum ia benar-benar yakin bahwa namja itu adalah namja yang menjadi suami dalam mimpi-mimpinya itu.

ChanYeol tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana takdirnya berjalan. Ia baru saja bahagia dengan pertemuannya dengan yah bisa jadi adalah calon kekasihnya. Dan dia benar benar tidak mengerti. Namja itu ada di sini. Di sekolahnya dan juga memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Itu tandanya, namja itu bersekolah di tempatnya juga. Chanyeol menganga di buatnya. Betapa ia mengagumi sosok itu. Kecil, mungil, manis dan cokelat. Itulah yang dapat Chanyeol tangkap saat mengamati namja itu. Surai cokelat madunya itu adalah salah satu cirri yang ChanYeol tangkap.

"jong, Jongin." Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak JongIn. Jongin bergumam sebagai tanggapan. Karena tengah focus pada ponselnya.

"dia jong, dia di- disini." Sedikit tergagap. JongIn yang kebingungan menoleh.

"dia? Siapa?"

"kau mengenalnya? Ya Tuhan. Lihat, namja berambut Cokelat yang bersama Kyungsoomu. dia siapa?" Jongin menoleh ke arah yang Chanyeol maksud. Dan menemukan Kyungsoo bersama dengan,,

"oh,, itu namanya BaekHyun." Jawab jongin, seraya melambai kea rah kyungsoo yang menatapnya dan tersenyum "tapi tunggu, jangan bilang dia itu-"

"itu namja yang aku ceritakan" potong Chanyeol.

"a-apa?" JongIn terbelalak. "kau serius?" wajah JongIn berubah cerah.

"tapi hyung, sungguh kau tak mengenalnya?" tanya Jongin, Chanyeol menggeleng polos. "dia adalah ketua club Hapkido sekaaligus sekertaris osis dan jangan lupa, sahabat baik KyungSoo"

"HAH?"

Lihatlah, betapa idiotnya dia. Baekhyun adalah salah satu namja populer dan memegang jabatan penting di sekolahnya dan ia tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang seorang Byun BaekHyun.

To Be Continue…

Saya akan melanjutkan ini jika yang respond baik dari para Reader-nim sekalian, maaf jika membosankan. Dan sangat sangat membosankan, ini benar-benar mengecewakan T.T …

Tolong untuk reviewnya ^^… *Bow

Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir..


	2. Chapter 2

The Dream

Maaf jika ini sangat membosankan .

Cast:

Park Chanyeol, Byun BaekHyun, and others member EXO..

Summary: apakah kalian percaya dengan mimpi? Mungkin sebagian orang hanya menganggap itu bunga tidur. Tapi, bagaimana jika itu menyangkut dengan jodoh masa depan kalian? Apakah kalian percaya itu benar? Jika tidak, apakah ChanYeol entah begitu bodoh, sampai mempercayai mimpi tentang siapa istri- ralat, maksudku suaminya nanti. Ia percaya dengan mimpi yang beberapa kali hinggap kealam bawah sadarnya, menampilkan bagaimana ia yang telah memiliki keluarga dengan sesosok namja mungil. Dan ternayata, namja itu adalah seorang ketua dari club Hapkido di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat memasuki kelasnya bersama JongDae setelah berpisah dengan KyungSoo karena kelas mereka berbeda. Dan mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi dari luar kelas. Baekhyun tertawa saat jongdae membicarakan hal lucu, hingga membuat orang yang menguntitnya ikut tersenyum kecil. Lelah dengan kegiatan menguntit baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali kekelasnya untuk beristirahat. Ia makin terlihat seperti orang gila saat tersenyum atau tertawa sendiri. Ia mulai berpikir, merencanakan sesuatu untuk bisa dekat dengan baekhyun.

"apa aku jatuh cinta?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kringggggggg

Bunyi bel panjang menandakan jam terakhir telah selesai, suara ricuh siswa pun terdengar saat guru keluar dari kelas mereka.

"baek" tepukan kecil diberikan luhan di bahu baekhyun, baekhyun bergumam kecil untuk menanggapinya.

"ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu" bisik luhan sedikit heboh. Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya, mengangkat sebelah alis menandakan ia tengah kebingungan.

"dia menunggumu di taman belakang, cepatlah" desak Luhan.

"baiklah, baiklah" respon baekhyun malas. Ia tahu Luhan akan sangat berisik jika ada hal-hal seperti ini.

Chanyeol sedikit keheranan saat kooridor menuju kekelasnya banyak terdengar bisikan-bisikan aneh dan menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun. ia tak ingin ambil pusing namun percakapan beberapa sisiwi itu menarik perhatiannnya

"sepertinya Baekhyun oppa akan mengakhiri kesendiriannya" ujar salah satu dari mereka

"tapi banyak ku dengar desas desus sebelumnya, bahwa Taeyeon itu psikopat. Bagaimanapun, dia cukup lama terobsesi pada Baekhyun. bisa-bisa dia jadi bahan percobaan baekhyun" canda yang lain, setelahnya mereka tertawa.

Chanyeol bergegas pergi mengambil tasnya dan pergi mencari Baekhyun.

Setibanya di halaman belakang sekolah, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Taeyeon, anak kelas C yang setahunya bahwa wanita itu yang sering mengiriminya beberapa surat dulu.

"mm, Baekhyun-ssi" panggil TaeYeon pelan

"ya? Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?" tanya Baekhyun, sedikit tidak sabaran.

"maukah,, m-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ia meremas sedikit bagian ujung kemejanya, pertanda gugup.

Dengan helaan napas pelan, baekhyun menjawab "maaf, aku tidak bisa" dan pergi begitu saja. Ia sedikit takut terhadap wanita tersebut, bukan apa-apa hanya ia tak ingin karena belum mengenal betul bagaimana Taeyeon sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Taeyeon hanya tertegun di tempatnya beberapa saat sebelum berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

#Rumah baekhyun

"kau itu sangat kejam tuan Byun" desis Luhan. Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil dengan tingkah kedua orang ini.

"lalu? Aku harus menerimanya? Kau bercanda rusa jelek" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"yakkk! Dasarr"

"kalian ini, seperti anak kecil" lerai KyungSoo. Ia duduk diantara Baekhyun dan Luhan seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

"daripada kalian bertengkar terus, lebih baik ikut denganku. Hmm, bagaimana?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"dia akan mentraktir kami? Yeyy" Luhan tampak semangat,

"tumben, tapi baiklah" Baekhyun segera melompat dari kasurnya. Dan seperti biasa, kedua sahabatnya akan memakai baju yang mereka tinggalkan di rumah baekhyun untuk digunakan pada waktu tak terduga seperti ini

JongIn, Sehun dan Chanyeol telah berada di tempat yang mereka tetapkan. ChanYeol agak gugup, Baekhyun akan datang sebentar lagi dan ia masih belum mendapat rencana apapun untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hyung? Kau baik?" tanya JongIn dengan nada menggoda. ChanYeol memelototinya dengan kesal. Dan kedua magknae tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hey," sapa seseorang pada mereka, Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dengan kaku, dan ia kembali terpesona dengan Baekhyun. simple tapi manis, itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"duduklah, jangan malu malu" canda jongin, ketiganya duduk berjejer.

"aku sudah memesan menu special café ini tadi, ohh itu dia datang" ujar jongin.

"oh ya, Baek kenalkan ini Chanyeol."

Kedua nya saling mengulur dan menjabat tangan dan menyebut nama masing-masing. Ada sedikit getaran yang ChanYeol rasakan saat bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun. halus dan lembut.

#Skip

BaekHyun dan Chanyeol terlihat cepat sekali akrab satu sama lain, Baekhyun yang mudah bergaul dan Chanyeol yang banyak melucu membuat mereka lebih cepat akrab. Membuat JongIn tersenyum misterius.

"oh ya hyung, kau bilang ingin belajar main skateboard? Mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengajarimu" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berbinar.

"benarkaH? Bisa kau ajari aku?" pinta Baekhyun, menggunakan puppy eyes miliknya tentu Chanyeol tidak bisa menolah permintaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun.

…

Baekhyun berdiri kaku di atas papan skate dan Chanyeol memegang kedua tangannya yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, berada di atas papan skate yang lain. Chanyeol tahu, baekhyun belum terbiasa dan mulai menggerakan papan skate perlahan.

"jangan kaku seperti balok Baek," canda Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya menggerutu pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mulai menikmatinya dan Chanyeol melepas salah satu genggamannya di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa saat angin malam menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya saat meluncur di jalanan yang sepi.

Chanyeol semakin mengagumi keindahan yang berada di hadapannya, Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas.

TBC…


End file.
